


Twist of the Spoon

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Character Death, F/F, F/M, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 22:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which rather than the Dersite agents, The Condesce uses a tool of her own to cut out the Page.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twist of the Spoon

Jane's feet hit the ground with a soft pap. She tries to open her eyes, but finds them held shut by a strange force.

STAY ASLEEP

She tries to walk forward, but her foot slips down an unseen step, causing her to crash into the ground. Her palms and knees flash with pain.

♓eiress. My dear, sweet ♓eiress

A pair of soft, strong arms grasp her hands and lift her to her feet.

SUBMIT

'Betty?'

Jane thinks the name, but her voice eludes her. The arms pull her into a tight embrace, like being wrapped in ever flowing velvet curtains.

Follow me, ♓eiress

Still holding Jane's hand, the person leads her away.

 

A Puzzlement Spyrian watches with idle fascination as the Maid of Life flies across the Skaia-lit sky. He wondered if the red glow about her was any indication of the powers she would wield against the Black army.

 

Are you loyal to Betty?

OBEY

'Yes'

Of course she was loyal to Betty. What kind of heiress could betray her own empire? Feelings of pride and joy swell in Jane's chest.

A large hand strokes Jane's face. A stray tuft of hair is brushed out from her eyes.

Do you love Betty?

SUBMIT

'Yes'

Betty was power. Betty was perfection. Only Betty was deserving of adoration and worship. Even the heiress was like dirt trod upon by ten thousand leper horses compared to terrific Betty.

The hand brushes a thumb across Jane's soft lips, then slips a finger inside the girl’s small mouth.

Bite. ♓ard

CONFORM TO ORDER

Jane trembles and shakes her hide from side to side, before giving in and sinking her teeth into the invasive digit. For one as lowly as her to inflict bodily harm against their exalted ruler was scandalous, blasphemous.

The hand doesn't flinch. Warm, sticky blood starts flowing into Jane's mouth.

CONSUME

Unable to resist the urge, Jane starts sucking on the wounded finger, gulping down the precious fluid with wanton greed. Tear trickle down her shame flushed face. She feels her groin start to twitch and smolder, and her blush deepens from the overwhelming guilt.

You are dirty. ♓arlot. See how filthy you are.

The finger slides out of her mouth, dragging itself along her teeth, and is replaced by supple, succulent lips. The hand sides under her shirt. It brushes gently against her plump little breasts and traces a path down to her naval. Jane whimpers internally, her voice still lost to her. The other hand reaches up underneath of Jane's shirt, and drags its nails wistfully around her sensitive back.

EMBRACE YOUR SHAME

The hand at her belly presses down against her pelvis, and slides under the band of her skirt.

See how your loins are filthy with lust

The hand spreads her pussy with two fingers, and uses a third to probe her swelling arousal. Her tears run in a constant stream from the burning shame of hearing her own needy sex smacking against itself with liquid desire. Unworthy, unclean, despicable, detestable Jane. The other hand continues to stroke and tease her back with its nails.

See how badly your body needs its nook filled. Anything will do for you.

Jane opens her mouth in a voiceless moan as the impossibly long finger slides into her pussy, followed soon by another. Her knees tremble and threaten to give way, but the hand at her back reaches beneath her arms and lowers her onto a lap. The hand reaches over and roughly toys with her teenaged tits, squeezing their softness and pinching her hardened nipples. The two fingers inside of her stir back and forth, at an agonizingly slow speed. She wants to buck against them but her hips won't budge.  
Unable to see, unable to moan, unable to move to as much as squirm; Jane begs and cries inside her head. Slowly, terribly slow, the fingers inside her in pick up speed. They give her insides a swirl then curl upwards against her wall. The hand down her skirt starts to move back and forth, rubbing her clit with its palm.

Don't cum

DON'T CUM

Don't cum

DON'T CUM

Jane screams inside her head as the fingers drag pleasure after pleasure out of her flesh.

Don't cum

DON'T CUM

Don't cum

DON'T CUM

She should have came by now. She should have cum five times by now, but the release she craved was nowhere to be found. The pleasure keeps mounting and mounting and never reaching plateau as those divine fingers work miracles inside of her.

Don't cum

DON'T CUM

Don't cum

DON'T CUM

Don't cum

DON'T CUM

Don't cum

DON'T CUM

Anything, anything for this orgasm to finally reach her. Her whole body was burning with arousal so intense it scared her.

Submit

SUBMIT

Obey

OBEY

Cum

CUM

The floodgate opens, and a burning red light sears across Jane's mind, sinking into every crevice and waveform of her brain. She grinds her cunt down against the invasive fingers. Her whole body thrashes as her orgasm splashes onto divine hand that gave her this gift.

Don't Cum

DON'T CUM

Nooo!

Jane's whole body locks up as her orgasm is cut short. The hand at her breasts flicks her nipple and removes itself. The two fingers penetrating her are also pulled out, leaving a slick trail from her mound to her navel.

Greedy, hungry, lustful, insatiable whore.

A hand brushes across either cheek, gathering up her tears.

Open your mouth

Jane obediently complies. Three fingers are thrust inside, nearly deep enough to trigger her gag reflex. Her mouth is flooded in the taste of her own tears and cum. The overwhelming shame of it all only serves to intensify the scathing hunger in her pussy. Her whole body cried out for pleasure, for stimulation, for anything.

Do you love your --Empress?

Yes

Jane spoke aloud. The fire in her blood was too overwhelming for her to realize the significance. Her hand is taken, and led over to something, something warm and hard, something that fits very nicely when her hand wraps around it.

Take this boy. Gather his seed.

Yes

She still doesn't open her eyes, but Jane breathes in deeply of the boy's scent. The smell of male arousal leaves her openly drooling.

With his body you can find release.

Thankyou thankyou thankyou so much

Jane weeps with joy now, and hitches up her skirt to expose her decadent pussy. Arousal drips down the inside of her thighs as she climbs up on the structure before her. With eyes still shut, she fumbles blindly for his erect penis, and breathes a sigh of relief when she finds it. With careful, obsessive measure she lines his shaft with her dripping hole. She coos as the head brushes across her lips. The moment they are aligned, she lets herself drop. His full length slides into her, making her grunt at the deep invasion.

Fuck

FUCK

Jane places her hands on the unseen boy's chest to steady herself, raises her hips and lets herself fall back onto his cock. Pleasure ripples all through her snatch.

♓arder

HARDER

Faster

FASTER

She leans back and starts pounding his dick with her pussy, relishing the wet squelch made by their flesh meeting. The hands return, rubbing her clit and her breasts and all over her body, stroking her face and running through her hair.

Good child. Loyal child. But don't cum.

DON'T CUM

She bucks harder. She doesn't care at all as her wanton fucking bruises his hips and hers. She doesn't care as the hands molesting her body start to dig and scrape their nails, covering her chest and back in bloody scratches. She doesn't care as her battered, aching clit is ground into his groin with every movement.

Don't cum

DON'T CUM

Don't cum

DON'T CUM

The boy twitches inside her, and starts to moan. His abused dick spurts its seed deep inside of her, but she doesn't relent in the slightest.

Don't cum

DON'T CUM

Don't cum

DON'T CUM

Take this

DON'T CUM

Something cold and hard is placed in her hand.

A weapon

DON'T CUM

Use it

Don't cum

DON'T CUM

Don't cum

DON'T CUM

Jane, not breaking the rhythm of her bucking, runs a finger along the object, feeling it's coldness, its hardness, and its sharpness at the end. She turns the object around, holds it in both hands and plunges it into the boy's heart.

Cum

CUM

She stabs him, again and again, as her whole body is wracked by orgasm. She grinds against him, trying to get every bit of him as deep inside her, as his hot warm lifestuff splashes across her hands. She moans and grunts in sheer ecstasy and the voice in her head praises her for what a good girl she is.

Finally, her rigors subside, leaving her panting and impaled on the fast-softening penis of the fresh corpse.

Take this

Something else is placed in her hand, something heavy and with a narrow handle.

A bucket. Fill it with his seed from you.

Jane nods and climbs off the dead boy. She places the bucket below her and feels the other object in her hand. The sharpness is gone, leaving only an indentation. This will do nicely.

Jane squats over the bucket and starts scooping the ejaculate from her pussy with the blood-slicked spoon, the whole process aided by the occasional light orgasm from probing around in there.

 

Her Imperial Condescension gazes at the bucket on the appearifier. She picks it up and swirls it around, watching the movement of the human love gunk inside. It always amazed her how little genetic material humans need to reproduce. No matter. If she cannot prevent the birth of the one destined to overthrow her, then she will have him serve her to her own ends.

 

The Puzzlement Spyrian runs over to an alleyway and regurgitates the contents of his food-bladder. In his hands he holds the sin-stained spoon/fork he managed to take from the Maid before she returned to her tower. He looks around nervously. No-one else seems to have seen what just happened. Resisting the urge to fling it away, he places the implement in his inventory. He really hopes he has a chance to clean it later. But first, he must inform the monarchy of the Prince's untimely demise. He'll leave out the identity of the culprit. They may have lost their hope, but if they hastily sought revenge against her they would be throwing their lives away outright. Besides, the way she was clawing herself bloody, and that unnatural red glow; something suspicious is afoot, and he swears he will get to the bottom of it.


End file.
